


Second Chances

by sauciemel



Series: Sacrifices [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Stephanie sat and twiddled with my hair, slowly wrapping it around my finger, then untangling it. She sighed as she looked at the tutor. She was chatting away but Stephanie was in a world of her own. Stephanie knew what she was saying was important to the course but couldn’t concentrate.  
  
It had been a long few weeks of this course. But her heart wasn’t in it any more. You see Stephanie had lost a good friend a few weeks ago. She had been so happy, she had found someone who loved her for who she was. But then she had died, gave her life for the life of a young girl. It had been hard, they didn’t see each other as much as they liked, once a month. But were forever texting each other. Stephanie smiled as she remembered one of the last texts she had received. Mel had said she was in love and was coming to see us.  
  
“Stephanie!”  
  
Stephanie looked up as she heard her name, it brought her back to reality. “Sorry.”  
  
“Ok, maybe you should stay back after class and catch up on what you missed.” the tutor said  
  
She just nodded.  
  
\---  
  
The class ended and Stephanie waited, the tutor came over. “Stephanie, I am a little worried, you are falling behind on the course.”  
  
“I know, its just, a few weeks ago I lost a good friend, and …..well my heart isn’t in this any more.”  
  
“Oh, I am sorry to hear about your friend. But if you feel you cant and don’t want to do this anymore what do you want to do?”  
  
“Travel, Mel, my friend. She met someone and travelled with him. She loved it. I think its time I walked in the sun light and the moonlight.”  
  
“Sounds like you already made your mind up.” the tutor smiled.  
  
“Yeah I have.” Stephanie smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor smiled as he closed the door on the TARDIS, he brushed the snow from his hair. He took his long brown overcoat off and threw it over one of the coral struts. He ignored the coat stand as always. He had just finished a rather large Christmas Banquet with Jackson Lake, Rosita and Frederick.   
  
It had been a strange few days. He hadn’t long stood and watched the woman he loved die and then her burial. He sniffed. Mel had been one hell of a breath of fresh air in his life. She came in like a whirlwind. He smiled as he remembered their meeting in the store where she worked.  
  
It had only been little over a year for them together, but it had been a brilliant year, until the Master had come back. He had crossed in to the Parallel world - or Pete’s World as the Doctor called it - he had tried to take over, Mel and Rose had hit it off, Rose was happy for him and he had finally been able to let go of the last piece of guilt he had. He had then proposed to Mel, but the Master intervened. Before anyone could stop it, he had raised his Laser Screwdriver at Rose, but Mel ………he lovely, caring, kind and beautiful Mel stood in front and took the full hit.  
  
She had made him promise to never go back to who he had been, an angry and bitter TimeLord, to only go forward, then she died in his arms.  
  
He flipped a switch on the console. At least he could look back on the memories he had now, not feel anger or shut them away, Mel had taught him not to bottle them up or lock them away. He decided it was time to go and do his weekly visit with Sarah and Jack.  
  
\---  
  
In a Cemetery in Newcastle a hooded figure is hunched over a grave, the grave has just had its stone put on. The figure runs her hand across it.  
  
 ****

**Here Lies  
Melanie Wallace  
She died giving her life for another  
Will be sorely missed by her Brother, Sister and Parents.  
Also by he Fiancé John Smith.**

**R.I.P Mel, sleep peacefully - no more nightmares**

  
  
  
“Yes Mel, no more nightmares, but you will wake soon, I am close now.” then the figure stood and disappeared.  
  
\---  
  
Sarah Jane was sat in her kitchen. She had made the sandwiches and tea, she had also made the cake, she didn’t know if he would come. But then she heard the TARDIS engines, she stepped into her back garden.   
  
She watched as the Doctor emerged. “Doctor.”  
  
“Sarah.” he gave a smile.  
  
They hugged. “Tea?”  
  
“Love one.”  
  
\---  
  
They sat chatting, Sarah Jane about what had been happening in her life, the Doctor chatted about his last adventure.  
  
“So your still on your own?” Sarah Jane asked.  
  
“Yeah, for some reason no one wants to travel, I have looked around, I promised Mel I wouldn’t go back, but I cant seem to find someone to travel with.”  
  
“You will in time.” Sarah Jane placed her hand on his. “Doctor.”  
  
He looked at her. “Yes?”  
  
“Have you been back since the funeral?”  
  
He shook his head.   
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because that isn’t Mel.”  
  
“No, but its peace of mind for you. You can go there, chat to her as if she is there. I do that once a month.”  
  
“Really? Who to?”  
  
“I go to my parents graves once a month and chat to them about everyday life, Luke and defending the Earth.”  
  
“Don’t you feel silly?”   
  
“No, its something people who have lost do, some never go back, but I think it may do you good.”  
  
“I don’t know, I mean….. I haven’t done it before.”  
  
“Not even on Gallifrey?” Sarah pondered.  
  
“No, we burnt the bodies and that was it.”  
  
“Oh, well how about I come with you?”  
  
“Really? I mean I don’t know.”  
  
“Doctor, just try once.” Sarah urged him.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
So after a quick stop in one of the gardens on the TARDIS, the Doctor stood holding a huge array of different coloured Carnations. He knew Mel loved those. He hovered outside the cemetery gates.  
  
“Doctor come on.” Sarah Jane took his hand.  
  
“I…..I don’t know … if I……”  
  
“John.”  
  
The Doctor turned as he remembered the voice. “Erm Stephanie wasn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah, what you doing here?”   
  
“Erm….I ….” he looked at the flowers in his hands. Then took a deep breath. “I am going to visit Mel.”  
  
“Me too, I need to tell her what I have decided.”  
  
“Oh. Well why don’t you two go ahead and visit, I will wait here Doc…John.” Sarah Jane said.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yes, now go.”  
  
\---  
  
So the Doctor and Stephanie walked over to the grave that held Mel.  
  
“Hi you, sorry am a day late this week, but I have been a little busy.” Stephanie said as she picked up the dead or dying flowers and placed them into a bag she had brought, then placed the small bunch of roses she had brought.   
  
He didn’t mention that Mel didn’t really care for the flower.   
  
“Well I left the course, I am going to travel the world, what was it you said. *Walk in the dust* don’t know where you heard it but it sounds perfect. So I wont be able to visit as much.” Stephanie then looked behind her and then back to the grave. “Listen to me rambling on when your Fiancé is here, you take care and I will visit when I can.”  
  
The Doctor watched as Stephanie stood up. “You can have your time with her now.”  
  
“How? I mean I haven’t done this before.” The Doctor said as he shifted from foot to foot.  
  
“Just say what is in here.” Stephanie placed her hands on his chest, then she felt it.  
  


_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP._

  
  
She looked at him. “You have…”  
  
“Birth defect.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Right, well like I said speak from the heart, I will be over there.” Stephanie walked over to a bench. Her own heart was thumping like mad. That man had two hearts. She suddenly pulled out her iPhone and started to search.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor knelt down. He placed his flowers in the vase Stephanie had left for him.   
  
“Erm hi.” he said awkwardly. “I don’t know what to say,” he then took a deep breath then he laughed. “You would have been shocked at that, me not knowing what to say. I miss you.” he then ran his finger down the picture that was placed on the head stone. “I love you so much, but I am keeping my promise no going back, I cant. I wish you could come back. We didn’t have much time together did we?” he smiled. He sat there and started - in a soft and quiet voice - to tell her all about Jackson Lake, the Cybermen and the Cyberking.  
  
\---  
  
Stephanie gasped, no…..it couldn’t be! Could it? She looked across. She should of known, all that research they had all done. Here he was in front of her. Mel had gone and fallen in Love with the bloke sorry Alien who defended Earth. She couldn’t contain it any more. She got up and walked over.  
  
“Doctor.” she said.  
  
He stopped mid sentence, then he spoke softly as he place one hand on the head stone. “Rumbled I think.”  
  
“Doctor.” Stephanie said louder.  
  
“Ok, don’t tell the whole world.” he said as he wiped his pants down.  
  
Stephanie stepped back. “All that time….Mel and you?”  
  
“Yes, I know all about you and the others. That you all researched about the *Alien* that was saving the Earth.”  
  
“Yeah, but I never thought you …. Well I mean look at you.”   
  
“What’s wrong with me?” the Doctor said sounding a little upset.  
  
“Nothing, you look human but your not.” she said loud again.  
  
“Right ,we need to take this somewhere else.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Come with me.” The Doctor lead Stephanie to the TARDIS.  
  
“It’s a box?”  
  
“Step inside.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Stephanie chatted, Sarah Jane joined in too. The Doctor was finally able to tell Stephanie how Mel really died. He told her he knew all about Billy.  
  
“You really love her don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, I always will, now I think Mel will be thankful and happy for what I am about to offer.”  
  
“Offer?” Sarah Jane and Stephanie said in unison.  
  
“Yes, a young woman like yourself shouldn’t go off travelling on her own. So if you like…you could come travelling with me.” he smiled.  
  
“Really?” Stephanie said.  
  
“Yup, I think Mel would have liked that and I need someone to travel with, show the planets and stars too.”  
  
“Ok then.”   
  
\---  
  
So Stephanie and The Doctor travelled the stars, but every Sunday, they visited Sarah Jane then Jack and the others. Their last port of call was to visit Mel.   
  
\---  
  
 **Suddenly a year passed by…**   
  
He and Stephanie were good friends, nothing more.   
  
They were stood on a purple sanded beach.   
  
“Wow, three moons.” Steph said.  
  
“Yeah, if you watch closely…”   
  
\---  
  
 **BACK ON EARTH….**  
  
The hooded figure stood in front of Mel’s grave. “It’s time.” then she poured a thick brown liquid all over the grave, the head stone too. Then she knelt down and placed a thick terracotta bowl in the centre of the grave. The hooded figure started to chant.  
  
6 foot down, the pendant that lay around Mel’s neck started to glow.  
  
The hooded figure looked down and felt it. “That’s it, now go, find him.”   
  
\---  
  
 **Back on the Beach….**  
  
“…you can see…” The Doctor stopped. He saw something but not what he was meant to see.   
  
Steph saw it too. “Doctor, can you….” she pointed to the person.  
  
“Yes I can but….” The Doctor took a step forward. There in the distance was a figure. It wasn’t until he saw the flowing of the dress and then the glint of metal he felt it in his hearts. “…No it cant …MEL!!!!” he yelled.  
  
\---  
  
I opened my eyes and then I gasped for air, I placed my hands on the pendant the Doctor had given me. I was then stood on grass. I saw a hooded figure in front of me. “Who are you?”  
  
“Please, I am a friend of the Doctor’s.”   
  
“You’re a friend of the Doctor’s?”  
  
“Yes, he is a close friend, well he will be in the future.”   
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“I am sorry I cant tell you that, he will figure it out. But I had to do it, he needs you by his side as much as he did Rose.” the woman said, I figured that much out.  
  
“But I died.”  
  
“Yes you did.”  
  
“I was…” I closed my eyes as I pictured where I had been, but it was gone. “…..I don’t remember.”  
  
“No, you wont, but you will go back there one day, but not for a long while. I will meet you again.”  
  
“Ok, how do I know you’re a friend of the Doctor’s?”  
  
“Tell him this.” the woman leant in and whispered.   
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, now I have to go.” she turned to leave.  
  
“How will I find him?”  
  
“Just look with your heart and that.” she pointed to the pendant. “Will take you to him.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Your welcome.” then she walked away and vanished.  
  
I placed my hands on the pendant. “How long had it been since the Master had killed me? Had he gone back down his destructive path? DOCTOR!.” I said as I clutched the Pendant and closed my eyes.  
  
The next time I opened them I saw , the TARDIS, the purple sand, then I saw him. My heart stopped beating for a moment. I felt the tears fall. Then I heard my name being yelled.  
  
“DOCTOR!!!” I yelled back.  
  
Steph looked at him “Doctor is it a mirage?”  
  
“No, wrong type of sand.” he uttered.  
  
I started to run towards him. I then noticed Steph. He had found someone to travel with. I stopped a few meters in front.  
  
“Mel.” he reached out and stopped. “No … you died, he killed you.”  
  
“I know, but….it’s a long story.” I said as I smiled. “Hi Steph.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Doctor, please its me, its Mel, look I have the pendant you gave on that Parallel world.” I placed my hand on the pendant.  
  
“But how?”  
  
“She said to tell you one word.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The woman who brought me back, said she knew you, that you were close friends, well would be and then told me to say one word.”  
  
“What is it? What is the word?”  
  
“Spaceman.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Spaceman. That’s what she said.”  
  
“Spaceman?” he raised his eyebrow.  
  
“That’s what I said, but she said you would work it out.”   
  
He started to pace, he did that a lot when he was trying to figure something out. Then it hit him. “DONNA!!!”  
  
“Donna? But she is ….”  
  
“She was the only one who called me spaceman, I called her Earth Girl.”  
  
“So Donna brought me back?”  
  
“Yes, somehow she remembers and comes back and resurrects you.” then he stopped. “Mel.”  
  
I smiled through the tears in my ears. “How long?”  
  
“Just over a year.” he said so softly.  
  
I gasped. “I am so sorry.” I then moved forward as he did the same. I fell into his arms.  
  
We both cried.  
  
Steph backed away and sat on the sand. Then she saw it, a hooded figure. “Doctor look.”  
  
The Doctor looked up, he saw the figure, they waved and he waved back. Then she vanished. “Thank you Donna.” he said into my hair.   
  
I looked up. “I’m sorry I left you.”  
  
“Me too, but I kept my promise.”  
  
“Good.” I smiled.   
  
“I love you.” he whispered.  
  
“I love you too.” then he bent down and kissed me.  
  
\---  
  
We boarded the TARDIS, the crating was cold beneath my bare feet and a little sharp.   
  
“Ow.”  
  
“You ok?” The Doctor said as he turned to face me.  
  
“Fine, just bit hard to walk on this floor in bare feet.” I joked.  
  
“Ah well then.” the Doctor came up to me and scooped me up. “Now then is that better?”  
  
I burst out laughing as he placed me on the pilots chair. “Yes.”  
  
Step had hung back, she was glad Mel was back.  
  
“Steph, so come on how did you too meet?”   
  
\---  
  
After a few hours of chit chat, I was all clued up on what had happened after my *death*   
  
“So he decided to die? I am sorry, I know how much you loved him.” I placed my hand on his, then I let out a huge yawn.  
  
“Ok, bed missy. And Steph you too, been a long say, plus its Sunday tomorrow.” the Doctor smiled as he spoke,  
  
“You kept it going?”  
  
“Yup, there gonna get quite a shock tomorrow.”   
  
We all smiled and laughed.  
  
\---  
  
Steph left first to go to bed.  
  
I sat wondering something.  
  
The Doctor looked at me. “You look like you have a thousand questions on the tip of your tongue?”  
  
“Yeah, but ….. Did you lock my room away?” I suddenly blurted out.  
  
“No, I………haven’t been in it. Not either of them.” he said so quietly.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, I haven’t been sleeping that much, you know I don’t need to.”  
  
“I know, but.”  
  
“The TARDIS made me another room, put my stuff in….but you’re here now….”  
  
I smiled as he stood and took my hand.  
  
“Care to nap with me?” he winked.  
  
“Anytime.” I smiled.  
  
\---  
  
We retired to our old room, and we both snuggled up together and fell asleep.  
  
But on Earth things were happening, bad things, something was returning. Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Rhys were in the middle of it…..  
  
\---  
  
I awoke to find the Doctor sat there with a steaming mug of coffee.   
  
“You remembered.” I grinned.  
  
“Yup, first one black, then the next milk and two sugars.” he winked.  
  
“I’m….” he placed a finger on my lips.  
  
“Shhhh, don’t be, you’re here, by some miracle you’re here and I am glad.”  
  
“But why am I here?”  
  
“I don’t know that yet, but I will. Now come on. Lets not keep………” then he stopped.  
  
“What?” I saw the look in his eyes.   
  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh no!” he was up and out of our room like a shot.  
  
I grabbed at the robe on the bed and followed him.  
  
We passed Steph on the way. “What is it?”  
  
“Come on I yelled.” as I grabbed her arm.  
  
The Doctor was pressing things and pushing them, kicking and thumping. Then he pulled the monitor to him.   
  
I stood beside him.  
  
“It’s happening again.” he said as he looked at me.  
  
“What is?”  
  
“The 456 is …Jack, oh god no.” he sank to his knees.  
  
I did the same. “Doctor…what is it?”  
  
“I can see it…….what is, what has to be……….. Oh no Mel” he looked at me with tears brimming.   
  
I brushed the few that fell away. “What is it? Come on remember what I said.”  
  
He nodded. “It’s the children they want the children. Jack …..Jack has to make a big choice, well he will, but he will lose a lot in return for that choice and I cant help.”  
  
“Why?” Steph asked  
  
“Fixed point in time?” I asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
“What’s that then?” Steph asked.  
  
“I see things, past present future, what is, what was, what can be, what cant be, what must be and what mustn’t be. A fixed point has to happen no matter what, no one can stop it. A point in a state of flux can be changed at certain points.” The Doctor said as we stood.  
  
“So, we wait?” I asked him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I need to go.” Steph suddenly said.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I have a niece, she is only 6 I have to go,” Steph stopped as she was almost crying.  
  
“Ok, but it will be a drop off, I am sorry Steph I cant have Jack knowing I was around.” he said his voice full of sympathy.  
  
She nodded and ran off the pack.  
  
\---  
  
A short time later we were all stood just outside the TARDIS.  
  
“I’m glad you came back to him.” Steph said as she hugged me.  
  
“Me too. Thanks for looking after him.” I whispered.  
  
“Right then, you stay in touch.” The Doctor made a phone gesture on his ear.  
  
“I will, you two stay in touch too, ok?”  
  
We all hugged then she left.   
  
We boarded the TARDIS….  
  
I watched as the Doctor walked up the ramp and headed to the console and started to flick and press buttons.  
  
“Doctor…” I slowly walked up the ramp.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“What is the 456?”  
  
“Alien.” he said as he flicked a switch and I felt us move.  
  
“I guessed that, but you said that it was happening again? And Jack?”  
  
“A long while ago, the 456 came and demanded children, they made some people sick and said if they didn’t hand over the children they would kill all the people.”  
  
I gasped. “But they have come back?”   
  
He nodded. “Yes, they said they wouldn’t, but Jack, Jack was one of the people who handed the small amount of children over. They are back and want more. They want one third of the children of earth. Jack…..” the Doctor tailed off.  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“He… he has family on Earth Mel.”  
  
“A family? He never said?”  
  
“No one apart from me and him and of course them know. He has a daughter and a grandson.”  
  
“Wow.”  
  
The Doctor sighed. “Doctor you said he’d lose a lot in return for the decision he is about to make.”  
  
He nodded. “He will lose two things.”   
  
I felt my heart stop. “You see all of that?”  
  
He nodded. “It’s part of being a TimeLord, a curse sometimes.”  
  
“Did you see that I would die?” I had to ask.  
  
He shook his head. “No different world, parallel I couldn’t see it, I never look at a companions timeline, I mentally ask the TARDIS to block it. I never saw what would happen to Rose or Donna. But I cant block Jack, he is a fixed thing.”  
  
“So what does he lose Doctor?”  
  
“I…he loses his Grandson and ……….” the Doctor slumped back onto his chair.  
  
“Not his daughter?” I stood in front of him.  
  
He shook his head and said one word. “Ianto.”  
  
I felt the tears fall. “No, oh god not Ianto and his Grandson.”   
  
The Doctor put his arms around me as I cried. Jack had come so far, he had done so much and now this.   
  
\------------  
  
So on Earth the 456 tried to gain more children, but like the Doctor said, Jack had to sacrifice his Grandson but not before Ianto died in his arms.   
  
It was 6 months later that he had to leave Earth. He had stayed as long as he could, watched both his lover and his Grandson buried. His daughter disowned him.  
  
Gwen and Rhys tried to console him but Gwen was pregnant, a constant reminder of what he lost. So he sent a signal out to a transport and said goodbye to Gwen and Rhys.  
  
\---  
  
He appeared on the ship.  
  
“Hello Captain.” a large scaly creature spoke.  
  
“Hi, thanks for the pick up.”  
  
“Haven’t seen you round the space ports for a while.”  
  
“Well Crylex been a bit busy on Earth, not somewhere I want to be now.” Jack said as he and Crylex walked along.  
  
“Ah, well not much has changed.” Crylex said.   
  
“Good.”  
  
Jack was shown to a room. “You can rest here, few people on board that want your head. So stay low till we reach, spaceport central.” Jack nodded.  
  
\---  
  
Jenny piloted her small ship into the space port. She docked.  
  
Then she left the confines of the ship. It had been a long journey from Messaline to here, but it was closer to Earth’s solar system. She was closer now.  
  
She had some credits and headed into the diner near the docking port.   
  
She slumped down, she had made a few stops along her journey. She had acquired some new clothes. She had black pants and dark blue tee on. She ordered what sounded like a pizza and a banana milkshake. She had craved banana’s for a long while. Something from her dad no doubt.  
  
She sighed, her father, he didn’t even know she was alive. He had thought her dead and buried. Her food arrived. It actually looked like a pizza and a shake.  
  
\---  
  
Crylex docked his ship, he was on a delivery sweep and transporting a few passengers. He made his deliveries and made sure the people who were bounty hunters were gone before he walked below deck to let Jack know it was safe.  
  
Jack was lying on the bunk, his mind mulling over recent events. Why had the Doctor not come to help? Why was Ianto taken from him? Then the face of his grandson came into his minds eye. He shook it away.  
  
“Captain.” he turned as the door opened.  
  
“Crylex?”  
  
“We are docked at Spaceport Central. Its safe for you to disembark.”  
  
“Thank you old friend.” Jack said as he shook the hand/fin of the scaly creature.  
  
“Your welcome, but that’s it now Jack, we are even. No more calling in favours.” Crylex pulled his hand/fin away.  
  
Jack nodded and then walked towards the airlock.  
  
\--------------  
  
Jenny picked at the pieces of the pizza. She thought back to her years of travelling. Was her father still the same? Had he regenerated? Would he welcome her into his fold? She sighed.  
  
Jack saw the diner, he grinned, the Doctor, Rose and himself had been here before. The Pizza and milkshakes are the best any where in the cosmos, well except on board the TARDIS. He reached into his pocket. He still had pockets full of credits and other currency.   
  
He walked into the diner.  
  
It was packed, he looked around. There was one seat left, there was a pretty blonde sitting there. He sighed.   
  
Jenny took a sip from her milkshake.  
  
“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”  
  
She looked up and a tall, handsome man with blue eyes stared back. There was something familiar in those eyes. “No please.” she gestured to the seat.  
  
“Thanks.” Jack sat down.  
  
Jack smiled when the waitress came over.  
  
“Long time no see Captain. The usual?”   
  
He nodded.  
  
“So you’re a Captain?” Jenny asked.  
  
“Was, just call me Jack. And you are?”  
  
“Jenny.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Jenny.” Jack grinned and they shook hands. They both felt a tingle when they did.  
  
“So you on your own?” Jenny asked.  
  
“Yeah, travelling. Am looking to be as far away from this solar system.”  
  
Jenny smiled. “Funny. I have been trying to get to this solar system for a few years now.”  
  
“Don’t tell me Earth?”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t have the co-ordinates to get there direct, so I just head closer and closer.”  
  
Jack sighed.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Why do you want to go to Earth?”  
  
“I’m looking for my Dad.” Jenny said.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
“Yeah, long story that I don’t want to get into.” Jenny said sternly.  
  
“Ok, well I just want too.” then it happened, the pent up tears he had hidden started to fall.  
  
“You ok?” Jenny reached across. She saw something as she touched him. A flash of memories. She sat back. “Oh My…. I am so sorry.”  
  
Jack sat up. “What? How did you?”  
  
“I didn’t mean to, sometimes I can home in on people when they are emotional. I don’t do it on purpose.”  
  
“Ok, sounds like someone I know.” Jack smiled.  
  
“You want to chat somewhere a little more quiet?” Jenny asked. She felt that Jack needed to chat. Her rocket wasn’t huge, but she had already reserved a room in one of the small hostels on the spaceport. She knew it was dangerous inviting a strange man to her room. But somehow she had to. And he needed it.  
  
“I erm …. I don’t have anywhere to go.”  
  
“I do, its not much just a room with an en-suite, but we can talk, I think you need to.”  
  
Jack looked at this woman, she looked so familiar to him, her eyes. He nodded.  
  
\---  
  
They paid and left, it was only a short walk to the hostel.  
  
She looked at this Captain Jack, he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.   
  
They entered the hostel and Jenny went to her room. Like she had said it had a double bed and an en-suite.   
  
“It’s not much..”  
  
“I’ve stayed in worse.” Jack said as she took his long blue coat off.  
  
“So tea or coffee?” she asked.  
  
Jack looked at her, then the tears fell.  
  
Jenny walked over to him. “You ok?”  
  
“Sorry, I am such an arse.” Jack wiped the tears away.  
  
“Your not, your grieving.” she took his face in her hands.  
  
Jack looked deep into her eyes, they were the same colour as the Doctor’s. he sighed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing, just your eyes remind me of someone.”   
  
“Oh, well I hope it’s a good someone.”   
  
“Yeah, he is.” Jack looked at her. Now what happened next wasn’t planned but they both seeked something And in that moment it was each other.  
  
Jack took her hand away from his face and kissed the palm.  
  
Jenny felt a twinge in her body.  
  
Jack then leant forward and brushed a kiss against her lips.  
  
Jenny closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. She had only kissed one person and that was Cline.   
  
Jack soon deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth as her tongue came out to find his.  
  
Jenny had her hands in Jack’s hair now.   
  
Then they broke the kiss panting.  
  
“I….sorry.” Jack said.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I….you ….” Jack was stuck for words.  
  
Jenny looked at him. He needed this and she wanted to help him, she was curious herself, she had never made love. Heard about it. Now here was here chance. “I want to, but ….”  
  
“But?”  
  
“I haven’t done it before?” she looked down.  
  
“You’re a …”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well I will be as gentle as I can.” Jack then pulled her to him.  
  
Soon after clothes were strewn around the room.   
  
Jack was above Jenny. He looked at her, he felt something deep inside for her. He moved down and took a nipple into his mouth.  
  
Jenny moaned as she felt her pus*y twinge as he did this. “God.” she moaned out and placed her hands in his hair.  
  
Jack smiled as he moved from one nipple to another. Jenny moaned each time.   
  
Jack then walked his fingers down her tummy and then down to her junction.  
  
Jenny panted.  
  
“Relax, I wont hurt you.” Jack reassured her.  
  
“You wont?”  
  
“It will hurt when penetration takes place, but not for long. But I assure you, you will be more concerned with holding than the small discomfort.” Jack smiled.  
  
Jenny leant up and kissed him and then lay back down as she felt his fingers toy with her entrance, then he slipped it inside.  
  
“Jesus……”  
  
Jack smiled to himself. It had been a while since he had a virgin. He relished in what he was doing. Everything that had happened was forgotten.  
  
Jack slid another finger in, Jenny called out now as she started to push down onto his fingers.   
  
Jenny was feeling things she had never felt before and she liked it. She bucked onto his fingers as her first ever orgasm pulsed through her. Jack kept the pace us and he felt her juices flow. His c*ck was hard and ready.  
  
Jenny screamed as she felt herself clamp around his fingers.   
  
Jack looked around, then he remembered. He waited until her orgasm waned. Then he picked up his pants and pulled out a condom.  
  
Jenny lay there panting as she got her breathing under control. She had never experienced that.  
  
Jack rolled the condom on. He looked at Jenny. “This is where a small amount of discomfort comes into it.”  
  
“Please Jack, do it.” she begged.  
  
Jack eased his c*ck to her entrance and slowly slid in.  
  
Jenny felt each push, there was some discomfort, but once Jack had thrust in and out a few times she didn’t care. She moved her legs up higher. That made it different and they both moaned together.   
  
Jenny started to thrust up to meet him as another orgasm built. Then it hit her and she clamped down on his c*ck and triggered Jack’s own orgasm. He screamed her name out as he came. He almost slumped down on top of her. But he had to take the condom off.   
  
“Sh*t.” he said.  
  
“What? Did I do something wrong?” Jenny asked.  
  
“No, its just…. This” Jack held the used condom up. “Its for protection.”  
  
“A condom.”  
  
“Yeah, but its split. So it didn’t protect us.”  
  
“Oh, oh well, don’t worry about it.” Jenny said.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“You don’t need to.” Jenny would call to the chemist in the morning.  
  
“Oh,” Jack assumed she was covered, he threw the condom in the bin. Then he lay back down on the bed and pulled her close.   
  
Jenny soon drifted off. It was once she was asleep he heard it.  
  


_THUMP..THUMP, THUMP.. THUMP._

  
  
A double heart beat. He placed his hands on her chest. “No, it cant be.” he slid out from the bed, did the Doctor know. He quickly got dressed and left. He had to get away from her. Did he need to tell the Doctor?  
  
He quickly got dressed and left.  
  
\---  
  
Jenny turned in her sleep then she opened her eyes. Jack was gone.   
  
“Well thank you very much.” she said as she sat up. She sighed. A wham bam thank you ma’am man, she just smiled, it was what they had both wanted. Jenny got up and had a shower and then packed up and left. She had at least gotten the co-ordinates from the Captain first.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and I were sat on board the TARDIS. “Why don’t we go and see Sarah, she will be worried if you missed a Sunday….. Wont she?” I asked as we were now sat in the kitchen,  
  
“Yeah, but I will have to go and tell her that your alive and well.”  
  
“Oh, right I forgot.” I smiled.  
  
“I didn’t. I don’t want to have to go through that again.”  
  
Then I gasped. “My mum, dad. Oh god Alie and Gavin.”  
  
“I know, I know, we will figure that out.” he held my hand.  
  
“No.” I said.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“No, I think its best if they think I am gone.”  
  
“But your family?”  
  
“Doctor, I was as good as gone from their lives any how.” I said sadly.  
  
“They said good things about you at the funeral.” he said softly.  
  
“You went to my funeral?”   
  
He nodded.  
  
“I am so sorry.”   
  
“Well at least your back now, but the offer is there if you ever want to see your family.”  
  
“What about Steph we have to warn her not to ……” then I looked at him. “Doctor?”  
  
“Sorry, I am so sorry, I …..”  
  
I held his hand. “How?”  
  
“Protecting her niece, the TARDIS shielded it from me, but once she left she showed me it.”  
  
“Did her niece survive?” I clamped my hands together.  
  
“Yes, she did, she will go on to have a few kids.”  
  
“Well that’s good then. At least she died for something. Now lets go see Sarah.” in my head I said a silent prayer for Steph, I don’t think the Doctor knew about her illness, she didn’t tell many people, she was told she only had a few years left. I sighed.  
  
“Come on then, lets go see Sarah.” The Doctor said as he took my hand.  
  
\---  
  
Sarah Jane was sat in her attic. Luke was over at Clyde’s she sighed. The Doctor had missed last Sunday’s lunch, then the children, it was agony to see Luke, Clyde and Rani like that. She had been terrified. She hid the three of them in her attic, MR SMITH Shielding them from detection.   
  
Sarah then found out that Torchwood had stopped this alien, she sighed, What had happened to the Doctor. Just as that thought left her mind she felt the wind pick up in her attic. Then she heard it the sound of those age old engines.   
  
The TARDIS appeared.  
  
Sarah stood up as approached the door.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and I stood at the console, I suddenly felt scared. I started to step back. Then I felt a hand on shoulder.  
  
“It will be fine.” The Doctor looked at me.  
  
I fingered the pendant the Doctor had given me.   
  
“I still meant what I said when I gave that to you.” he said as he ran his long fingers down the pendant. “I still want to marry you Mel.”  
  
I looked up into those deep chocolate pools that were his eyes. “I still want to, but there is one thing.”  
  
“Anything.” he said.   
  
He meant it to, I could see it in his eyes. “We do it both ways.”  
  
He looked at me and frowned and then arched his eyebrow. “Both ways?”  
  
“The human way and if possible the Gallifrayean way.”  
  
“It’s possible, but there is two parts to a Gallifrayean wedding.”  
  
“Ok, we will discuss it after lunch.” I nodded to the door.  
  
“Ah, right….lunch.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So I will go out first ok, don’t want to shock her us both walking out.” he grinned as he grabbed his coat.  
  
“Ok.” I smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The door opened and Sarah ran straight to him. “Where have you been? Doctor I was so worried.”  
  
The Doctor held Sarah as she hugged him. “Hey, its fine, Sarah honestly am fine, your fine, now come on sit down.”  
  
He guided Sarah to the small couch she had in her attic. “We need to talk.”  
  
“I know, what happened Doctor? Why did this alien want the children? Where were you?”   
  
“Sarah , oh Sarah Jane, I couldn’t interfere, fixed point in time.”  
  
“Oh…..but Torchwood stopped it. They said Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys were wanted for murder.”  
  
“No, they were being set up by the government. Jack saved us all. But at a cost.”  
  
“A cost?”  
  
The Doctor then told Sarah what happened.  
  
\---  
  
I was stood by the door of the TARDIS I could hear what was being said. I turned and leaned against the door when the phone on the console started to ring. I walked over and picked up the mobile,   
  
“Hello?”  
  
\---  
  
Jack had made the decision to call the Doctor and tell him, he would leave out the whole *hey doc, I found your daughter who you thought was dead, oh and I had s*x with her*. That wouldn’t go down well. So he could make the call. It was answered after a few rings.   
  
Then a voice answered.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
Mel? He said to himself, somehow he was going back in time but he went with it.  
  
\---  
  
I waited nothing.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hi Mel.”  
  
I froze, it was Jack. “Erm hi Jack. How are you?”  
  
“Oh you know, same old same old.”  
  
“You want to speak to the Doctor?”  
  
“Yeah please.”  
  
“Erm let me get him, he is with Sarah.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
I pressed the button on the mobile to put the call on hold, then I made my way to the door.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor held Sarah as she learnt what Jack had lost.   
  
“Oh that poor man.”   
  
“There is one other thing too Sarah.” The Doctor looked at Sarah as the door of the TARDIS opened.  
  
\---  
  
I stepped out and saw them.  
  
“MEL!” Sarah yelled  
  
“Yeah, that is the other thing.” The Doctor said.  
  
Sarah hugged me. “How? I mean?” she looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Long story, I will tell you.” The Doctor smiled. “Mel, why do you have Martha’s mobile?”  
  
“Oh.” I looked down. “Jack is on hold, he wants to speak with you.”   
  
The Doctor looked at me then the phone. He reached out and took it.   
  
“Hello Jack?”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Erm I am sorry Jack.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“The 456.”  
  
Jack stopped, so he hadn’t gone back in time, but hang on. “Doc, was that Mel?”  
  
“Yeah long story, but she is back with us, now why did you ring?”  
  
“Erm I found another TimeLord.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Well TimeLady.”  
  
“Jack. That’s not possible.”  
  
“Sorry Doc, she had two heart beats and as far as I am aware, only TimeLords have dual hearts.”  
  
“They are, Jack did you find out her name?”  
  
“Yeah, she is trying to get to Earth, she is looking for her Dad.”  
  
“JACK! HER NAME.” the Doctor bellowed.  
  
I watched as his face changed.   
  
“Sorry Doc, Jenny she said her name was Jenny.” Jack was a bit startled that the Doctor had yelled.  
  
“Jenny? Did she had blonde hair Jack, brown eyes?”  
  
“Yeah, same as yours, how did you know?”  
  
“Oh god, you said she was coming to Earth?”  
  
“Yeah….to find her…….” Jack then stopped. ‘sh*t‘, he then remembered what Martha had told him about what had happened on Messaline. He had just slept with the Doctor’s daughter. “Doc, I am so sorry, if I had of realised it was her, but I thought she was dead?”  
  
“I did too, don’t worry about it, Jack.?”  
  
“Yes Doc?”  
  
“Don’t stay away too long.”  
  
“I wont.”  
  
The line then went dead.  
  
I looked at him. “Jenny?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
\---  
  
 **Across the stars…**   
  
It had been three days since Jenny had encountered the good Captain. She had just entered the Earth’s solar system and was now in docked at another space sport. She felt ill, she knew straight away what it was. She had forgotten to go to the chemist after her *encounter* with Captain Jack. Now she knew she was with child. But she had to make sure.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS, Sarah and I were in close pursuit. “Doctor.” I said. “How?”  
  
“I have no idea, we waited for hours there was no sign of regeneration, so when Cline asked to give her a proper send off I was happy too.” his voice was full of sadness.   
  
I walked up to him. “Hey, at least she is alive.” I smiled.  
  
“Yeah, but that makes two people who were dead that are now not dead…..who else could come back?” he had a look in his eyes.  
  
“Doctor, he is gone. You made sure of it this time.” I placed my hand on his.  
  
“I know, but…..”  
  
I placed a finger on his lips. “Shh, the only people who were dead and come back are the people you love. Not your enemies.”   
  
He nodded. “Right then, lets get up into space and scan.” he grinned.  
  
Sarah smiled and held on.  
  
\---  
  
Jenny stared at the 7 sticks in front of her, all of them with 2 blue lines. “Oh God.”   
  
She had no idea what to do. There only one thing for it. When she had died and come back one thing stood out in her mind, a name and a number. She didn’t know who it was, but her hearts were telling her to trust her. So she made the call.  
  
\---  
  
River Song was sat in her quaint little room on a distant plane, she was reading her diary, a diary that changed every now and then, some things she and the Doctor did together were in flux some weren’t.   
  
Then she heard it, she smiled. “Here we go.”  
  
\---  
  
Jenny waited and then it came.  
  
“Hello Sweetie.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor scanned outward from Earth to the Central Space Port, nothing, the only TimeLord on the scanner was him.  
  
“Nothing.” he said as he kicked the console.  
  
“That hurt?” I asked.  
  
“Yes,” he spat back as he sat down.  
  
I ran my hand across the console and whispered ‘he doesn’t mean it’ then I felt a hum.  
  
“There is nothing not a trace, no TimeLady or part human versions.”  
  
“Maybe Jack was mistaken?” Sarah Jane said,  
  
“Maybe, I don’t know.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Doctor as much as I love my adventures with you, I was in the midst of something so if you could?” Sarah asked.  
  
“Of course.” The Doctor smiled as he set the coordinates for Ealing.  
  
Sarah took me to one side. “Remember anytime you need me, ring. I will tell the others that you are indeed alive and well.”  
  
“Thank you, and hopefully the next time we meet will be at the wedding.” I smiled.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Right then, 13 Bannerman Road, 2 minutes after we left. Now that is good.” he smiled his megawatt grin.  
  
“Thank you Doctor, now I expect to see you both next Sunday.”  
  
“Scouts honour.” The Doctor mock saluted.  
  
“Bye.”  
  
I leant against the handrail. “I think I just found my maid of honour.”  
  
“Mmmm, now all we have to do is, cake, church, flowers, bridesmaid, dresses, suit, food, drink, venue, bestman oh and rings.”   
  
I smiled. “Yup all of that. Unless…….” I smiled.  
  
“Unless what?”  
  
“Well I know you listed all that but we could do what a lot of people these days do.”  
  
“That being?”  
  
“Viva Las Vegas.” I did my best Elvis impression.  
  
“Oh that was bad, he would cringe at that.” the Doctor scrunched his face.  
  
“You met Elvis?”  
  
“Course, me and Rose did, I learnt him everything he knows, the pelvis move that he was famous for.” The Doctor then did a perfect copy of it.  
  
“Wow. You are full of surprises.” I smiled.  
  
“So then Vegas it is, do we need anything?”  
  
“Erm, passport, birth certificate and two witnesses.” I smiled.  
  
“Ah, well looks like you will be needed one of these.” The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Mel all your documents are at home.”  
  
Then I dawned on me. “Oh, so this will work?”  
  
“It will, you just need to think what you want it to say and hand it over, or a little thought and it works. Observe.” the Doctor smiled and winked. Then he handed me the psychic paper.  
  
I blushed when I read what it said. “You want to do what?   
  
“It works then. And yes I want to do that to you but after we are married, as part of that is the Bonding Process.”  
  
I smiled. “So all we need now are rings and clothes.”  
  
“One I can supply unless you want a brand new dress.”   
  
“No, but what do we do about the rings?”  
  
“Well, I can help with that. So, lets go and get married.” he pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
\---  
  
River met up with Jenny, she then took her across to the other side of the solar system.  
  
“So you met the infamous Captain Jack Harkness.”   
  
“Is that his surname?”  
  
“Yes, and he knocked you up?” River smiled.  
  
“He doesn’t know, it wasn’t planned the condom broke, I did plan to get the morning after pill but when I had the coordinates for Earth I was more interested to get there.”  
  
“It’s fine. But as I know who you are and all about you….I should tell you that Gallifrayean women carry for two weeks maybe four if it’s a cross mix, so we need to find out how many are in there and take it from there.”  
  
“But how?”  
  
“The Doctor is a complicated man, Timelords are a complicated race, but I knew if I implanted something in his mind years before, you see he met me before, in his 7th body and I implanted the name and number in his mind, he didn’t know it was me, he was badly injured at the time. Travelling with a girl called Ace. But I know all about you and he, we keep meeting in the wrong order.”  
  
“My head hurts.”  
  
River laughed.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and I shopped for rings. He insisted that I have an engagement ring but I said no, he had already given me the pendant. So we chose our wedding bands.  
  
Then we went to the TARDIS wardrobe. I had already picked out the dress. It seemed a little weird to be wearing it again, this was the third time I had wore it. First at the banquet the Queen Faerie had thrown, second when I had been buried in it, now my wedding it seemed fitting to do it.  
  
The Doctor, he had said under no circumstances was he wearing a tux, him and tuxes were a no go, so he was going for a light grey suit with a purple tie, and a crisp white shirt. He looked divine as we stood at the altar.  
  
We had asked a young couple off the street to be our witnesses.  
  
A few moments later we emerged. MR and MRS John and Jane Smith.   
  
I giggled at my name. “Oh I fell like Brad and Angelina.”  
  
“Your better looking though.” The Doctor whispered in my ear.  
  
“So are you.” I ran my hand down his face and saw the light glint from my ring. “Is this all real or am I in heaven?”  
  
“If this is heaven that I never want to leave.” he said as he turned and kissed my hand.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
\---  
  
River took Jenny into the future, she knew by her book that she had too, there would be a time and place for Jenny and her children to meet the Doctor, yes Children, River had found out Jenny was carrying twins. Not identical, but twins.  
  
\---  
  
We walked to the TARDIS hand in hand. I was smiling.  
  
“You look beautiful.” The Doctor said as he pulled me in for a hug. “Mrs Smith.”  
  
“As do you Mr Smith.” I undid his tie and pulled it through and held it. “Now what was it you wanted to do to me MR Smith?”  
  
The Doctor’s eyes went wide. “You know exactly what I want to do to you.”  
  
I felt the pulse in my groin, “Then do it.” I whispered in his ear.  
  
I pulled him closer to me by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him hard and passionate.  
  
The Doctor placed his hands on my bum and pulled me closer in. I could feel the bulge in his pants. I gasped and broke the kiss.  
  
“Take me to bed.” I whispered in his ear.  
  
He scooped me up and carried me to our bedroom.  
  
The TARDIS had been busy. The room was decked with Candles, Rose Petals were scattered around, the bed was already for us. There was a champagne bucket there too.  
  
“She really does think of everything.” I smiled.  
  
“Yup.” he popped the p as he always did.   
  
He stood me down and then he undressed me, until I stood there naked, then he kissed my neck, then down to my breasts.  
  
I moaned as I placed my hands in his hair. Then he scooped me up again and lay me on the bed.   
  
“All the way up.” he growled. I looked into his eyes and saw the love he held for me shining back.  
  
I moved up, then he walked over to his small closet and pulled out two ties.   
  
I gulped he was really going to tie me up.  
  
“I am not going to tie you up yet.” I said with a raspy voice.  
  
I gulped.  
  
“I want you to use this.” he held up a vibrator.   
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, I want you to show me what you do when your on your own.”   
  
I felt the juices from my pu**y start to flow. I had never done that before, jerked off in front of someone. But I held my hand up and took the vibe from him. “I will on one condition.”  
  
“Anything?”  
  
“You have to show me what you do.”  
  
“Deal.” he smiled.  
  
I turned the vibe onto it’s lowest setting, then I closed my eyes as I ran it across my breasts.  
  
The Doctor stood and watched as the women he loved. The woman he had married got herself off in front of him. He slowly started to take his jacket off.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw he was starting to undress. I kept my eyes on him as I upped the vibrations and moved it down to my junction. My legs fell open, I could smell my arousal. I looked deep into the Doctor’s eyes as he threw his jacket across the room.   
  
I teased the vibe at my lips as I watched him undress, first the jacket, then the shirt went. Each time he took something off I placed the vibe further inside me. I always took my time when I used a vibe. Then his shoes and socks went.  
  
I moaned at the vibe was halfway inside now, I pulled it out and pressed it to the next setting.  
  
The Doctor then took his pants off.  
  
I moaned louder as I thrust the vibe in and out. He only had to take his boxers off and I could fully insert it.  
  
He did, he tore them down and kicked them away.  
  
I could see he was rock hard already. I plunged the vibe in hard, deep and fast, then out and back in. I closed my eyes as I felt my orgasm near. I was bucking into the vibe hard as my orgasm him me and at the last second I flicked to the highest setting and screamed his name out as my orgasm hit and was quickly hit by another.  
  
The Doctor watched Mel as she came hard and fast, twice. He was so tempted to join her but he knew what he was going to do next.  
  
I felt the orgasm pass, I dropped the vibe onto the bed. Then I opened my eyes. The Doctor picked the vibrator up, switched it off and then licked it clean, I almost came again as he did that. “Right now you.” I panted.  
  
“First things first.” he picked the two ties up and then proceeded to tie me to the posts at the top of the bed.  
  
“Now its my turn.” he smiled.  
  
I then watched as he stood at the bottom of the bed. He had lay me so I could see. He gently pulled back on his hard throbbing c*ck. Then forward.  
  
I started to squirm on the bed as he did this. I could feel my heat and juices between my legs.  
  
He cupped his balls as he toyed with his c*ck. I moaned as he moaned.  
  
Then he upped the pace. He needed to release once and then he would bury himself in Mel.  
  
I moaned as he went faster and faster, moaning as he did. Then he came, all over the bottom of the bed. I felt a small orgasm pass through. Then he was on top of me.  
  
“F*ck me please.” I begged.  
  
He then held his c*ck in his hand then thrust it inside me.   
  
I pulled at my restraints as he did. “God….yes….harder.” I moaned.  
  
He did and then he hiked my left leg up and thrust in deep and hard and I came loud and fast as he did, my clamping muscles triggered his own orgasm and I felt his hot cum burst inside me.  
  
It took a few moments for us to come down from our high. The Doctor eased off of me and then undid the ties and rubbed my wrists.  
  
“Thank you.” I managed to say.  
  
“Your quite welcome.”   
  
He pulled the blanket up. He then poured out two glasses of champagne. “Here’s to us Mrs Smith.”  
  
“To us Mr Smith.”  
  
\---  
  
We spent the rest of the night making love, in the bath, the shower and then on the floor. I was quite saddle sore the next morning. But I didn’t care.  
  
The Doctor awoke me with my cup of coffee.  
  
“Morning Mel.”  
  
“Morning to you.” I winced slightly as I sat up.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Am fine, just a little tender.” I blushed.  
  
“Oh, well I can help with that.” he then turned and pulled a small tub from the drawer.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“It a soothing Gel, made it myself.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Well sometimes when I get the erm…..urge it can take a few times to reach my limit.”  
  
“Oh so you made that so you could relieve yourself after you had already relieved yourself.” I teased.  
  
“Yes, now do you want to use it?”  
  
I smiled and took the tub from him “Yes.”   
  
\---  
  
I bathed, put the gel on, it was marvellous worked almost instantaneously. I then got ready and met him in the console room. I did have a question for him.  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Mmmhmmm.”  
  
“How do we do the bonding?”  
  
“Ah, that is easy, well sort of. We just need to pledge ourselves to each other forever.”  
  
“Forever?”  
  
“Yes, a TimeLord doesn’t bond willie nillie you know.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I can do it whenever you want to.”  
  
“How about we invite everyone here for Sunday Lunch?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well, we can call it a sort of wedding reception.”   
  
“Ah, ok, how about I call them and then we prepare the food and go and pick them up.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Ok, you do Jack and I will ring Sarah.” I smiled. “Will Jack come?”  
  
“I think so, I think its time to mend the bridges” the Doctor said.  
  
\---  
  
“Hello.” Sarah Jane said.  
  
“Hi Sarah Jane.”   
  
“Mel, hi how are you two?”  
  
“Oh we are fine. Erm we wanted to invite you, Luke, Rani and Clyde to Sunday Lunch, just for a change.”  
  
“That sounds good, I wont have to cook, but I will still bring the cake though.”  
  
“Of course it wouldn’t be Sunday Lunch with out your cake. We will pick you up at …” looked at the Doctor  
  
He held one finger up.  
  
“…..1pm on Sunday.”   
  
“I look forward it.”  
  
“Ok your turn.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack had indeed returned to Earth, he was watching Gwen, Rhys, Martha and Mickey do the job he had picked them all for. He just didn’t know a way to go to them. Then his mobile shrilled.  
  
“Sh*t, hello?”  
  
“Nice”  
  
“Doc?”  
  
“Yeah, do you say sh*t at the start of every phone call?”  
  
“No, its just I’m….never mind what is it, did you find Jenny?”  
  
“No, there was no trace Jack. Are you certain she was a TimeLady?”  
  
“Well I felt a heart beat beneath each…..” Jack stopped.  
  
“Beneath each what?”  
  
“Well you know.”  
  
“Jack.”  
  
“Look, she had a double heart beat.”  
  
“Ok, but she was gone and there was no TimeLady at all, I set the TARDIS to scan.”  
  
“What if….”  
  
“Well, we will never know. Now the reason I called.” the Doctor changed the subject. “We want to invite you to Sunday Lunch.”  
  
“Me? Lunch? Why?”  
  
“So you can sit and watch us eat. Why do you think. We always go to you, now its time for you to come to us.”  
  
“Will the others be there?”  
  
“Yes, its time to come home Jack.” the Doctor said.  
  
“I….do think they want me back?”  
  
“Yes, so Sunday 1pm, outside the TW ok?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
The Doctor ended the call.  
  
\---  
  
I watched as he spoke to Martha then Gwen, they didn’t seem to mention Jack. So there would be two surprises.  
  
“So what shall we cook?” I asked when he was done with his phone call.  
  
“Well, the TARDIS does a mean roast.”  
  
“Doctor we are gonna do it.” I said and gave him a look.  
  
“We.” he moved his finger from himself to me.  
  
“Yup, now come on.”  
  
3 hours later. The room and food were ready. It had been an experience to cook with the Doctor. He had asked umpteen times for the TARDIS to help but I stood firm.  
  
So he had gotten changed into his blue suit and red t-shirt. I was in my black leggings and long pastel pink t-shirt.  
  
“So lets go get the guests.” he winked. I took his left hand in mine, our wedding bands shining.   
  
“I love you.” I smiled. I still had doubts that I was actually alive again and I wasn’t in heaven, I so wanted this to be real.  
  
“Hey,” the Doctor placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head. “This. You and me is real ok, you are back in the land of the living ok?”  
  
“I…it just seems so surreal sometimes, can this actually be real?”  
  
“Yes, I am here, we are married and soon we will be bonded. Now come on before the food gets cold.”  
  
\---  
  
We picked Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani up first.  
  
The Doctor was greeted with a huge hug.  
  
Then I was too.   
  
“So what has the TARDIS whipped up for us?” Sarah Jane asked.  
  
“Nothing.” The Doctor said.  
  
“What? You said lunch?”  
  
“Yes and you are having Roast beef, Yorkshire puddings, vegetables, roasted and mashed potatoes and gravy.”  
  
“But you….”  
  
“We cooked it. Mel and I .” The Doctor beamed.  
  
“You got him to….wow.” Sarah Jane smiled.  
  
“Right we need to get the others.” I smiled.  
  
\---  
  
We landed inside the new hub. Gwen, Rhys, Martha and Mickey were waiting. The Doctor got the same question, ‘what had the TARDIS whipped up’ then he said ‘nothing’ Sarah explained as the Doctor sneaked away to get Jack.  
  
“So come on why are we all here?” Martha asked.  
  
“We decided to have you over for a change.” I smiled, I had my hands behind my back. Then the door opened. The Doctor quickly closed it and then nodded.  
  
I threw the switch he had told me to throw and put us in the vortex.  
  
Gwen saw Jack she stormed over, slapped him and then hugged him. Then he was enveloped by hugs. The Doctor came over and stood beside me.  
  
Then Rani spoke. “Since when did you start to wear bling Doctor?”  
  
Everyone turned and looked.   
  
“Bling?” Jack asked.  
  
“Yeah, he has a ring on.” Rani continued.  
  
Then Sarah walked over and instead of going to the Doctor she hugged me. “So this a celebratory meal?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“What we celebrating?” Mickey asked.  
  
“God you are thick, the Doctor has a ring on……” Jack said.  
  
“Oh, bloody hell, about time.” Mickey finally spoke   
  
Then we were hugged.  
  
“Right thanks, but the food is getting cold and I ….sorry we spent hours cooking it” The Doctor said.  
  
I watched as they all walked towards the kitchen. It was strange to have so many people in the TARDIS.  
  
I felt a hand in mine.   
  
“Ready?”   
  
I looked at him. “Yes.”  
  
\---  
  
We sat ate, drank and laughed. Celebrated our marriage. They were all happy for him and me.   
  
We were all happy………then something happened.  
  
\---  
  
River held Jenny’s hand as she went into labour.  
  
“God it hurts.” she screamed.  
  
“I know, come on. It will be worth it all when you hold the babies.” River wiped her brow.  
  
She looked across the room to a rather confused Amy and a shocked Doctor.  
  
“So Jack….I … I will kill him.” The Doctor said as he started to pace.  
  
“DOCTOR!!!” River yelled. “I need a hand here.” she gave him a look.  
  
He knew what she meant. One baby was a full blooded TimeLord but the other… was half human and half TimeLord. He just prayed the baby was more TimeLord than human. He didn’t want to have to do something he would rather not.  
  
“ARGH!!!!” Jenny screamed out.  
  
Amy gasped.  
  
“Come on Jenny.” the Doctor knelt down next to his daughter. He remembered back to when Jack had told him about her being alive, but he couldn’t find her. Then twenty minutes ago River had appeared with a very pregnant Jenny.  
  
But he also knew one other thing. Gallifrayean women had trouble carrying half and half babies. His mother had suffered with him, but there was a whole load of TimeLords on hand to help, there was only him and a TARDIS.  
  
There was a chance that Jenny could lose the half and half baby, or Jenny could die or Jenny and the baby could both die leaving one without a mother. He didn’t want to deal with either that.  
  
Then Mel appeared. “Here.” I handed River a pillow and some towels.  
  
“Ok Jenny.” River placed the pillow under her head. “It’s time.”  
  
Jenny looked at her Dad, River, Mel then Amy. “I am gonna kick Jack Harkness to death when I see him.” She said between gritted teeth.  
  
“Get in line.” The Doctor said.  
  
Mel held her hand.  
  
\---  
  
 **BACK IN THE PAST**  
  
We were laughing as we moved to the living room when the Doctor stopped.  
  
I saw him, he then sniffed the air.  
  
“Doctor?” I said.  
  
“I can smell a TimeLord or Lady.” he said.  
  
“Jenny?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
The others stopped. “Doctor?” Martha said. “Jenny?”  
  
“Long story ask Jack.”  
  
Jack blushed. “Not here.”   
  
Martha gave him a quizzical look.  
  
“I erm, sorry everyone but I need to find this TimeLord/Lady. So we are going ….. Hang on.” he turned and ran.  
  
I ran after him.  
  
“Does he always run?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Yup.” Martha, Jack, Luke, Clyde, Rani and Sarah Jane said in unison. Then they all ran after The Doctor and Mel.  
  
\---  
  
 **FORWARD IN THE FUTURE**  
  
“Come on Jenny you can do it one more push.” River said  
  
Mel wiped the sweat away.  
  
Then we all heard the sound of a baby crying.   
  
“Congrats it’s a girl.” River said as she passed the little girl to the Doctor. He then placed her in a small incubator and set about clearing her airway. Then he looked at the monitor above.   
  
Slowly two lines appeared. “Full Blooded TimeLady.” he said with a smile.  
  
“Right come on lets get baby number 2 out.” River said.  
  
“Cant I rest I am knackered.” Jenny sighed.  
  
“You can rest as soon as this little un is out.” Mel told Jenny.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
 **BACK IN THE PAST**  
  
The Doctor was running round pressing this and that as he tried to lock onto the smell or whatever it was he was locked onto.  
  
“Hang on!” He yelled.  
  
Then with a rather big bump and a few of us on our backsides the TARDIS landed.  
  
He ran to the doors. Then out of them.  
  
“You lot stay here, Mel come on. Don’t touch anything.” he pointed at everyone apart from Sarah. “Sarah look after her.” then he held his hand out for Mel and left.  
  
“Why does he keep calling you Sarah Mum, you hate that.” Luke said.  
  
“Not from him I don’t, he is the only one, well him and Mel can call me it. Its hard to explain.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
\---  
  
I held onto his hand as we stepped out of the TARDIS.  
  
“So is this Earth?” I asked.  
  
“Yes.” he said as he sniffed the air.  
  
“Past? Present? Or Future?”  
  
“Present.” he answered.  
  
“Oh, so where are we.” I asked as I looked around.   
  
“Erm, we are in…”  
  
“Newcastle.” I finished. I saw the Tyne Bridge through a gap in the buildings. “Why here?”  
  
“I don’t know, but its too much of a coincidence to be here in your hometown. Come on this way.” The Doctor pulled me.  
  
\---  
  
 **FORWARD IN THE FUTURE**  
  
“Come on one more push.” River urged  
  
“You F*cking push” Jenny yelled  
  
Then with one last push another baby’s cry was heard.  
  
“A boy.” River announced.  
  
Then Jenny passed out.  
  
“Doctor.” I said.  
  
“It’s ok.” the Doctor said. Then he took his grandson from River.  
  
He placed him in the other incubator. He knew deep down inside him, this baby was half and half.  
  
The one line confirmed it. “One heart.” he said.  
  
River and I looked at each other then at the Doctor and then to Amy.  
  
“Amy, I need you to go and get … “ he stopped as the monitors on Jenny flatlined. “NOOOOOO!!” he yelled as ran over.  
  
“Doctor she is haemorrhaging.” River said as the blood trickled from the bed and onto the floor.   
  
The Doctor was all over her. His hands were moving so fast.  
  
River and I stepped back and could only watch.  
  
Then a we heard a baby’s cry. I turned and saw the baby boy crying. He looked in pain. Then it happened. Before anyone could do anything a golden glow appeared. I looked from the baby to the Doctor.   
  
He looked at me. He was torn. The baby needed help from a TimeLord.  
  
“Dad.”   
  
The Doctor looked down at Jenny. “Save him… please.”   
  
The Doctor then went over to the small boy. He placed his index finger on each temple. Then he looked at me.   
  
“Mel, stay with her.” he looked at Jenny.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Then the room filled with a golden hue.  
  
\---  
  
 **BACK IN THE PAST**  
  
We stopped we ran up the street, then into a small alleyway. There stood the TARDIS. I turned and looked down the hill and saw the TARDIS. “This isn’t good is it?”  
  
“No, but this is my TARDIS.” he ran his hand down the wooden frame. “Yup defo my TARDIS. But why is she here?”  
  
“Because I flew her.” a voice said.   
  
We both turned and looked.  
  
“River.” the Doctor said.  
  
I looked at them both. “ _THE_ River.” I said.  
  
He nodded.   
  
“Don’t worry I know all about what is to come Doctor.”  
  
“Really, I doubt that.”  
  
“The library!” she raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh.” he said. “Why are you and the TARDIS here?”  
  
“Because I had to find you Doctor, it was a promise I made…”   
  
The Doctor looked as the tears formed. He went to her. “What is it?”  
  
Then the creak of the TARDIS door opening.  
  
\---  
  
 **FORWARD IN THE FUTURE**  
  
“Mel. River.” Jenny’s voice was almost a whisper.  
  
“Shhh Sweetie save your strength for your babies.” River shushed her.  
  
“I wont be here.” she said bluntly.  
  
“Yes you will silly, you’re a TimeLady you will regenerate.” I said  
  
She shook her head, “Not enough.” then she coughed. “River please promise me something.”  
  
“Anything.” River clasped her hand.  
  
“Take them to him. Before now, please. I want Dad and Mel to raise Sarah and Jamie.”   
  
I gasped. “Jenny no… you are their mum.”  
  
“And Dad is their grandfather, you are the Grandmother in my eyes Mel, River you are their God mother. Watch over them please….ow. Tell Jack to look in on them…..Promise me.”  
  
“I promise.” I said as I looked at River.  
  
“I promise.”   
  
Then the room went back to normal. The Doctor held a small child in his arms. “He is ok for now. He has more TimeLord DNA than Hum….” then he stopped. He looked over.  
  
I felt the hand that had been clamped onto my arm fall. I looked down. Jenny had gone.  
  
I looked at the Doctor. Then too River. We both started to cry.  
  
\---  
  
 **BACK IN THE PAST**  
  
I watched as I saw a flame haired girl appear.   
  
“Doctor.”  
  
He looked at her.   
  
“Right you don’t know me yet, you have seen me.”  
  
“Seen you…..”  
  
Amy looked at Mel.  
  
“You, you brought me back?”  
  
“With a little help from River.”  
  
“Why say spaceman?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Ah, well you see…….you know my mother.” Amy said.  
  
“Your mum? Donna!”  
  
“Yeah, when she had me, she remembered everything, I was born with TimeLord DNA, it’s a long story but don’t worry one day you will know it all. And see mum again. But now River and Mel future Mel have a promise to keep and something to tell you. I will make sure that Sarah and Jamie are both fed and changed.” then she closed the door.  
  
“Sarah and Jamie?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“They are your grandchildren.” River said.  
  
The Doctor moved backwards. “Grandchildren? Jenny?”  
  
“Doctor can we go and speak in your TARDIS.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I will go tell the others to …. Well you know.”  
  
He nodded. “Meet me back in the console room.”  
  
I nodded. Then I ran down to the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
I ran in the door, and looked at a sea of faces.  
  
“Mel is it.”  
  
“I…look its complicated, I don’t really know anything but River is coming to speak to us. So if you could.”   
  
“Come on lets go make some tea.” Sarah Jane said.  
  
Not two seconds later the doors opened and in walked River and the Doctor.  
  
“Ok, spill River. How do I have Grandchildren and where is Jenny?”  
  
River then told him about how she had implanted her name and number into him a while back and that went into Jenny, then how Jenny contacted her. She then helped her through her pregnancy.  
  
“Did she say who the Dad was?”  
  
“All in good time. She was carrying twins, one full blooded one half and half.”  
  
The Doctor paled.   
  
“They are both fine. Sarah, she is like Jenny, Jamie is like his dad. But ….”   
  
Then I saw the sadness in River.  
  
I held the Doctor’s hand.  
  
“She wasn’t strong enough, Jamie was just about to regenerate and needed help, you were the only one who could help.”  
  
“She found me again?” he asked  
  
“I brought her to you, when I realised the babies were TimeLord and half and half, I knew they would need help. I also knew that you had lost Mel, I needed help and I knew Amy would help me. So we saved Mel, then Jenny went into Labour. You saved Jamie and we lost Jenny, but not before she made both me and Mel promise to do something.”  
  
“What.” he gripped my hand.  
  
“She told Mel she saw her as the babies Grandmother and me as their godmother. So she made us promise to bring them to you in the past and raise them and to tell their Dad to look in on them.”  
  
“Who River. Who is their Dad?” The Doctor said.  
  
I looked at him, I could see him holding back his tears.  
  
“Well Sarah is called Sarah Jennifer Smith, after Sarah Jane and Jenny, she learned all about Sarah from you, then she called the other Jamie Jack Smith. Jamie after well you know.”  
  
“Yeah, but why Jack?”  
  
“After his Dad.” came a voice.  
  
The Doctor turned round. He walked over and smacked Jack.  
  
I ran after him. “Doctor no!” I said as I grabbed him.   
  
“He did this, if he hadn’t of ….she would still be here.” he said as he sank to his knees.   
  
“Doc I am so sorry, I never meant this to happen, if it makes you feel better we did use something but it split.”  
  
The Doctor gave him a look.  
  
Then the anger spiked. “If you had of helped when the 456 struck I wouldn’t of went of half c0cked would I.” Jack stood up. “Is that our time out there?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good.” then Jack stormed out.  
  
“Go after him.” I said.  
  
“No,”   
  
“Doctor, he has been through so much as you have. Do you want him to disappear for good?”  
  
The Doctor looked up at me then got up and went after him.  
  
He stepped out the door and stopped.  
  
\---  
  
Amy had left the other TARDIS and held two small bundles in her arms. Jack was stood just in front of him.  
  
“I’m sorry.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“Come on lets meet your son and Daughter.” The Doctor placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder and they walked forwards to Amy.  
  



End file.
